Whisper In The Wind
by Allotted Sylence
Summary: After Hiccup tells Toothless the truth about his tail, the Night Fury fleas in anger. Hiccup is crushed, but decides to find his friend, and ends up stranded on a remote island, far from Berk...but he's not the only one on the island. T for violence
1. Lost

**Okay, finally posting something in like, 8 months**

**But, this first part of the chapter, from the first paragraph to the first line break is not mine basically, I got the actual literature from here - .net/s/7541346/1/Toothless_in_a_crisis**

**I just edited it to my taste, and Im posting that so I am not Plagerising...dont like doing that...no...not at all**

**Anyway, enjoy the story! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>A Whisper In The Wind<strong>

**Chapter 1 – Lost**

* * *

><p>He felt awful. He never expected that this would happen, and he knew that he was to blame. It had only been a year after the defeat of the Red Death, and in his mind, that was ancient history. The only thing he could think about was the last 3 days… He wished he would've never told him that, but the guilt was built up so much, that he had to let it out, or it would torment his spirit until he did so. He was on his knees, staring at the ground, and then looked at his hands, then back at the ground. Those hands…those hands brought him down with a crash…those hands shot the shot…but…he remembered that it was not only his hands, but his mind. He knew that he <em>wanted<em> to bring him down to become the fame of the village, but, he couldn't bring himself to do it, and he knew why. When he stared into that creature's eyes, he saw himself. But, that was ancient history, why must it be brought up again?

This was torment to his mind. He wanted nothing to do with this. If he could go back in time, he would, and he wouldn't have shot him down, he would have let him go, and hoped to meet him again someday. Yes, he did concoct a miraculously precise potion that made his limb grow back, but…that still didn't fill the gap that was formed from the event that just transpired. His heart was hurting, his mind was thinking thoughts that were of no use anymore, and his body felt weak. He had just lost his friend…

Hiccup had just told Toothless something…something very deep…and very dark. He told him that it was _he _who shot him down those years ago to make him his prize, to kill him so that he would be famous in the village. Toothless was shocked and was not even wondering about who shot him down through these years, but now he just learned that _Hiccup__, _his _best friend _had shot him down. He felt so much anger start to build up, that he had to run away to keep from hurting the boy. He heard his name being called by his "friend", but that meant nothing to him now.

_You. You did this. These years of no flight, always having you to guide me. You took away my flight…you took away my freedom, you took away my pride! You even took away my Honor! Always walking, WALKING through town. I should be diving, scaring the living fool out of everyone, showing them that I am the Dragon of the Night, that I am a Night Fury…the most fearsome dragon. But here I am, crippled with the loss of ability to fly, and never even knowing that the person walking next to me was the one that did it. He was coming for me to make me his "prize" all those years ago when I was bound in those ropes. I am nobody's prize! But…why….why did it have to be YOU? The one who's hand I put my muzzle into…the one who I trusted…the one who I would always stick close to, and laugh with…all lies…he was just acting like this just so that he would cover up HIS guilt…I should of killed you all those years ago…when I had you under my paw…just one swipe, just one fireball, or one bite…and he would have been Lunch…but…I couldn't bring myself to do it. Ugh! Darn you humans! Always looking a certain way, and saying a certain thing, and then next thing you know, we're at the feet of you, curled up, purring, and licking the hand of the "master". I am nobody's pet! I have no master! I do what I please. And that is the end of it…_

Hiccup was crushed. He knew that he had just lost his friend…and he himself felt…lost. Lost in spirit, lost in mind…lost in the world…he felt as if he had just entered into evanescence (a fading away or dying away from the world). He was now sitting, staring straight ahead into the forest where his friend ran through. He knew that he would most probably never find him, as Toothless' tail-fin was grown back by his miraculously precise potion that was the remedy for something _just_ like that. He also made a copy, but he doesn't know if it'll work. But that didn't matter… he just lost his friend, and that was the only thing that cluttered his mind. So, he stood up carefully, since his metal foot was hard to stand up on, and he un-evenly walked back to his home, went upstairs, sat at his desk, and for the rest of the day he was drawing, finding that the only relief of losing his friend, and ironically, the only thing that he could draw was Toothless. And after all of this work, Hiccup eventually crawled into his bed, and tried to get some sleep, but couldn't…and then…he had an idea…

"Wait…I can't just do nothing here…I need to go find him…"

And at that, Hiccup got out of his bed, and stuffed one side of a backpack with clothes, then proceeded downstairs, stuffed the other side with supplies, and tied a blanket and mat into a roll, then tied them to the side of the backpack, and then he walked outside his house, closed the door easily to avoid waking up his father, then turned, facing the village.

"I hope you guys won't worry about me too much…"

Then he sighed, and departed, heading into the forest, and proceeding to the spot where he last saw his friend. He could barely see in this pitch black darkness, and then…it happened…

Hiccup was walking through some brush, when he suddenly sank down below the ground level. He was puzzled as to why he "fell", so he tried to pull his metal leg out of the "pit" but it only went deeper. He was perplexed, and then reached his hand out, and it came in contact with a muddy-sandy surface, then he knew...he was in quicksand. Luckily, he was taught how to get out of this, but the weight of his metal leg was making it almost impossible to get out of this, so he only had one choice to not die in this, so he detached his metal foot, and then got out of the sand, and lied on his back, wondering what to do now…Berk was 3 hours away, but he couldn't make it that far…so he just lied there, and fell into a light sleep…

* * *

><p>He woke up the next day, and felt a weird sensation on his left leg, and then he opened his eyes to see that his left leg…had...grown back? How was that even possible? He stood up, and sure enough, he could feel the earth underneath him, and he was puzzled, eyes-wide, not knowing who or what could have done this. But for some strange reason, there was a liquid all over his left leg…almost like...saliva…but he paid no mind to it. And to keep himself from worrying about what could have done that, he was just happy that he had his leg back. But, in the forest behind him, was a large creature, a Night Fury, and it had blue and red markings on it, and was 4x bigger than a regular Night Fury, and it smiled, then...vanished…as if it teleported or something. Hiccup had no idea what transpired behind him, as he was getting his backpack, and continuing the journey, and looked down at the quicksand with a puzzled face, as if it was the culprit to his regrowth, but then kept walking straight, on the quest for his friend.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been a day or two since he first set out to find his friend, and he found nothing…no tracks… no fire-scorch marks on the ground… (As Night Furies like to scorch the earth under them to make it warm) nothing… But he wouldn't stop…he wouldn't stop until he found his friend. So he trekked deeper and deeper into the large forest of Berk, until he ended up on the other side of the island. The waves crashed calmly against the sandy coast, and from what he saw, there were a few small islands pretty close to Berk, and he knew that some were inhabited by rival tribes, who still hated dragons. But, he had to search anywhere to find his friend, so he wanted to go to one of these islands, but there was a problem…he had no boat. He pondered this, and thought about what he could possibly build with the available resources around, but, something caught his eye, and about 30 feet out to sea, there was a small boat, and that was all he needed. So he set out into the sea, got into the boat, and cut the rope attached to an anchor, that the boat was attached to to keep it from drifting off, but by the look of it, no one had used the boat for a while, as it had algae all over the bottom of it.<p>

So, he happily took the oars in his hand, and began rowing out to sea, and wondering which island he would go to, but something very bad happened…he had picked the worst possible time to go out to sea, as a powerful storm came, and tossed his pathetic little boat around in the monstrous waves as if he was a bath toy. He struggled to keep the boat afloat, but the water was pouring in, and then, a clap of deafening thunder, and a blast of light right in front him, and as it cleared, the mast of his small boat, came down on his head, and he was knocked unconscious…

Time…

…such a valuable resource…

…it seems to slip away with every passing moment, and we look back to see if we made good use of it…

…but even for time, there's always an end...

Hiccup woke up a few hours later, and he was on a sandy beach, on a small plank that barely had him on it, and the rest of his boat was Odin knows where… He proceeded to get up, but he felt pain in his right leg, and he looked down, to see a piece of wood jabbed into it. It was bleeding, but not that bad... He knew he couldn't just rip it out as that would make it bleed profusely, so he needed to find herbs that would heal it when he removed it, so he carefully crawled through the beach to a forest line where he found all the herbs that he was looking for, but to make them work, he needed a fire, so he crawled to some stones, found two that when you strike them together, they make a spark, then he crawled over to some logs and twigs and sticks to start his fire, then crawled over with his cup that was from his backpack of supplies (he luckily didn't lose that) to the water, got a cupful of water, put the herbs in it, mixed it up with a stick he had, then crawled over to the fire carefully to not spill anything, then set the cup on top of the unlit fire, then he took the rocks, struck them together, and the 10th time was the charm, and fire was born.

After a while, the herbs were done, and Hiccup got ready for this. He took the stick and pulled it out of his leg while sucking in, and gritting his teeth from the pain, then after it was out, his blood flowed from the wound, so he put the herb-water on it, and that burned badly, but that meant that it was working, and he smiled as the gash was immediately sealed, but to keep it that way, he had to wrap it up to prevent anything from disrupting the skin, and making it bleed again. So he crawled over and found some wood that the inside was so malleable, that you could tear it in strips to make "gauze". So, with that, he tied it around his wound, and then kept it there with a stick "cast".

He stood up, and was happy that the pain was mostly gone, but he had to walk slowly and carefully until the wound healed enough. But… as he was about to walk into the forest, he froze, and looked around, and a very shocking realization came to him, he didn't know where he was…He didn't know how far or in what direction he was from Berk, and then it hit him…

He was…

…Lost…

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaand that the end of that chapter...obviously -_- So obvious...so so obvious<strong>

**...awkward**

**Anyway, I know that I've been gone for like 8 months -_- and that because I havent really had any time to do anything from skewl and such, and I blame everyone...JK**

**But now with all that crap out the way, I can finally focus on what I love to do =P**

**So, expect more chapters of this, and expect more chapters of H.O.A.D., and T.W. (Heart of a Dragon) (Time Warp)**

**K bye XD**


	2. Surviving

**Chapter 2 – Surviving**

* * *

><p>Hiccup realized that he was on an island that he didn't recognize, and actually, never even saw. He didn't know how far away from Berk he was (approximately 63.4 miles), but he was certain that once he found Toothless, it would be a breeze to get back to Berk, as the Night Fury had an incredibly strong sense of smell. But he couldn't worry about that, he needed to find some shelter, and get off this sandy beach, as he was exposed to the elements, and to…dragons, as he didn't know if the dragons here were friendly or not, as he didn't know the distance he was from Berk.<p>

So, without any other thought to it, Hiccup traversed the uneven terrain, jumping over logs, clearing streams, falling over a lot since he wasn't used to his newly restored leg. That leg…how did it just…grow back? Was he dreaming? Would he just wake up in his bed, and see Toothless there, staring at him waiting for him to arise? He didn't know, and as that memory flashed by him, he stopped, seeing a mountain that led to nowhere.

He didn't want to waste his time climbing it, as it could just be the coastline on the other side, and if it was, this was an awfully small island. He just ignored the mountain, not wanting to climb it until his leg was fully healed, and he had rested up. But, he can't just sleep on the ground, that would be suicide! As the forest floor was crawling with little ants and possibly snakes, and if it rained, he would get drenched!

He looked around, and saw some nearby water vines, that when you cut them up, water dripped out of them, and it was pure, clean water. With the water problem out of the way, Hiccup focused on the shelter. He didn't want it to be too complex, but, as he is Hiccup after all, it became very complex. He would have 2 tents, one for him to sleep in, and one to store his supplies in from the elements.

He made a fire, put stones around it, built his supplies tent with sticks, mud for mortar, and leaves as a roof. He then built his tent with bamboo sticks, mud mortar, and palm branches for a roof. And with shelter and water out of the way, the only thing left was food. So, with bow and arrow in hand (Hiccup was an _excellent_ sharpshooter. He could kill a deer with an arrow from 500 feet away! And every time he would nail the deer _right_ in the heart.)

He climbed a reasonably high tree, and waited….and waited…and waited…The sun was starting to go down, and sleep was upon Hiccup as he was waiting for his meal to show up. But, it didn't, so as he was just about to climb down, a nice sized Buck came out for some grass. Hiccup noticed it, and immediately stood still, staring at it with hungry eyes. He was in survival mode, and in such a mode, Hiccup is a totally different person.

He lined up his arrow with the deer's heart, and stopped, feeling a wind, and then made adjustments to the wind by aiming slightly left, but then moved it right again, and fired. The arrow soared towards the target, but was starting to go off course. But, like as if Hiccup predicted it, the wind shifted from right to left, and the arrow realigned with the deer's heart and struck it dead on.

The buck yipped out, and then fell over, motionless. Hiccup smiled and climbed down the tree, as he couldn't jump due to his right leg's condition. He ran over to his kill, and smiled, seeing the sheer size of it. Then he thought a moment…how would he be able to drag this deer back to camp? It was too heavy for him, and there were no dragons around to help this time. But, thanks to Hiccup's quick thinking, he soon discovered a plan, and got right to work on it with the ever so precious hour left of daylight. And once that hour passed, Hiccup was roasting the deer over his fire. He had made a pulley system that would reduce to the deer's weight to something he could manage to pull.

Once cooked to the point where he liked it, he took it off the fire, and then began to eat. He only ate the legs, as he didn't eat much, so he put the cooked meat into his supplies tent, but covered it with dirt, to conceal the smell, and when he wanted to eat it again, he only needed to wash it off with the water from the coast, but then he'd have to boil it for a minute or two to kill all bacteria that was in the water.

And with a full stomach, water, and shelter, Hiccup crawled into his temporary bed, facing the fire, and stared into it, only wondering one thing: _"Toothless…where are you?"_. And with that, Hiccup fell into a deep sleep. The forest was still that night, nothing moved, nothing made a single sound. The only sound that could be heard was the crackling of Hiccup's fire as it died down to ashes. It was cold that night, and Hiccup knew that every night up here was cold, so he had a few layers of "blankets" on him, that kept him warm throughout the night, and didn't make him catch hypothermia, which can easily kill up in these parts.

Hiccup awoke, and was in a field…he had no idea how he got here, but he was there. He looked up then hissed, and blocked out the bright soon with his arm, blinking his eyes until they adjusted. He put his arm down, and looked around him, seeing an open field, and forest surrounding it. He stood up and walked around slowly, trying to figure out where the heck he was, then he heard a familiar sound behind him and turned, and he could have blown up from the emotions that he had, as he saw Toothless right there, approximately 500 feet away, staring at him with happy eyes. Hiccup couldn't just stand there, so he ran towards Toothless, and Toothless ran towards him. Hiccup was smiling and shouting Toothless' name the entire time, until the two of them collided, and hugged for what seemed like an eternity, but it was only about 15 seconds. And afterwards Toothless pinned Hiccup to the ground, and began licking his face, and coating it with saliva. Hiccup laughed and tried pushing his friend's head away, but failed. He was still laughing when all of a sudden everything went white, and he snapped awake, and looked around, seeing his died-out fire there, and his complex camp. Hiccup could have cried, as he realized…it was only a dream.

He would have wanted that dream to never end, he wanted to see Toothless right now…that was all he wanted. He didn't care about anything else, just…Toothless. But, he had to continue, he had to persevere, he had to keep going, to never stop, until his ultimate goal was achieved…to find his lost friend…well, _best_ friend. So, Hiccup got up, and smothered the fire completely, not wanting it to cause any problems later on, and he took down the tent, and then the supply tent, got his backpack, and packed all the supplies he'd need into it, and left the rest there. He only left some of the deer meet, and the tent supplies, such as the mud and sticks and such. Hiccup stood there, pondering his options…he looked behind him, and could barely make out the coastline, and then he looked forwards, to the colossal mountain in front of him that hid the story of the other side behind its great size and height. Hiccup new that he would be stuck in this little forest plain if he didn't explore more of this island. His leg was healed, as he took off all of the bandages, but it had scabbed, so he would still have to be careful so that the wound wouldn't open again.

With a sigh, Hiccup walked over to the mountain's edge, looked up, and then started to climb. The first few yards were an easy, sloped incline, but it gradually got much harder, and it took Hiccup most of the hour to even _get_ to the official start of the mountain, which was the climbing vertical-like part. He stood there, perplexed about how he was going to do this, because he didn't have too much climbing experience.

"Guess I'll learn as I go." Hiccup said with determination clear in his voice, and he indeed began to climb. The climb was dangerous, and some rocks were not embedded into the mountain side, and Hiccup unfortunately grabbed one of them, and it slipped, and Hiccup was dangling 150 feet off the ground, only his right hand clinging to a rock, holding on for dear life as his legs and left arm were dangling, trying to get a grip on the mountain again.

Then, he heard a sound no one wants to hear, it was a breaking sound, and he felt the rock shift, and he knew...he was going to fall. But he wasn't just going to give up like that, so he quickly snapped up and scanned around him, and found a ledge directly proportional to him, and he took it. It involved great risk, but he was going to die anyway, so it's worth the risk if there's _some_ chance of survival. So, as the rock broke off, he jumped, and latched on to the ledge, luckily hanging on, and he caught his breath, and let his trauma calm down, then he continued to climb, but with an extremely steady hand now, testing the rocks, and yanking on them before putting his full weight on them.

He was staring at the sky, breathing slightly heavy, smiling, and laying on his back on a rather large ledge. Hiccup had just climbed up to a ledge, and he quickly pulled himself up onto the safety of the ledge. He was about 1,543 feet up, and another 1,312 to go. The ledge was 12 x 12, which was plenty large enough for him, so he set up his tent, and struck a fire with the combustible rocks that he brought with him, and settled down, gnawing on some of the venison (deer) meat he brought. The sun was already down, and Hiccup was exhausted from the climb today, so he retired early. He wouldn't sleep well tonight…

Hiccup woke up the next morning in a cold sweat, having a terrible nightmare about Toothless yesterday. Turns out his emotions were a raging sea…not able to decide what emotion to settle on as Hiccup was emotionally, physically, and mentally distressed with Toothless' disappearance. But even with all that, he needed to keep moving. So he packed up his tent (he had some steel bars and a tarp), water, and remaining venison meat, and looked up at the mountain. He sighed, just like last time, and continued up the mountainside. He didn't run into any more rock problems, but he ran into a bigger problem…

He had reached another ledge, and he pulled himself up, now only 100 feet or so from the top, and he stood up on the small 6 x 6 ledge, and saw a reasonably sized cave, and smiled, knowing he had shelter. He turned around to face the landscape before him and smiled, seeing the view, but that was quickly replaced with sadness as he remembered that he and Toothless loved to sit and stare out at the world, taking in its beauty. But while he was staring out into the landscape, a mountain lion came out and looked at the boy that was trespassing on its turf. It would have snarled, but it likes the stealthy approach better. It was the only lion on this island, how it got here, Thor knows, but here it was. And it saw Hiccup as a tasty meal, and it prowled towards him. Hiccup on the other hand, took off one of the straps on his backpack, as it was causing pain in that shoulder.

The mountain lion leaped at Hiccup, but caught the backpack instead, and his weight took off the backpack and the lion went falling down to its death along with the backpack. Hiccup stood there perplexed, and then thanked the gods that he had taken off one of those straps. But he was angered, and as now he didn't have any supplies whatsoever…he only lost his meat, tent, and water, which were vital, but he didn't lose anything valuable. Such as the Night Fury scale necklace he was wearing, which was a gift from Toothless when he found one of his scales at the cove where they first met. Hiccup cherished that, at he would always clench it in his hands every once in a while, so that he would be filled with good memories about him and Toothless. But it would only last a short while, as that could not fill the hole or bury the pain that Hiccup felt for the absence of his best friend.

The other item was a dragon necklace that Hiccup made for Toothless. It was made out of steel, and it was black. It was so well crafted into the _exact_ replica of a real Night Fury, and he wanted to give that to Toothless as a gift, and he was going to give Toothless the necklace, but after him telling Toothless about the fact that it was in fact _he_ that shot him down, that gift was not going to make a difference, or even get delivered to his friend. Hiccup wore it along with his scale necklace so that it would be in safe keeping, but it would hang down all the way to his waist, as it was a huge necklace so that it would fit Toothless' neck. He smiled, grabbing both the necklaces in his palm, closing his eyes, and inhaling and exhaling deeply for a moment, then opened his eyes, and continued climbing up the mountain.

He climbed for another half an hour or so, so he still had another two or three hours until night, so he continued to explore a little bit. He found a crystal clear stream, and an empty cave next to it. He smiled, knowing that he could finally just rest…so he did, with an hour left of sunlight.

**~Meanwhile, 3 days earlier~**

"Where could he be? No one rests until we find him!" Boomed Stoick, demanding that the Viking village find his son. The Vikings, along with their dragons, were searching Berk, and everywhere within 50 miles of it, and found nothing. When they reported the information to Stoick, he was grieved, and stayed in his home, not speaking to anyone for the rest of the day. When morning came they set out again, and found nothing again. They searched the entire area, from dusk till dawn. No stone was left unturned, and no cave was left unchecked, but they still found nothing.

"I'm sorry sir, but….we looked everywhere…Hiccup is gone." Said one of the Vikings that returned from the daily search.

"No! I know he's alive! He's my son! I can feel it…he's out there somewhere! And we need to find him!" Boomed Stoick again, not wanting to let anything negative about his son seek in and destroy him emotionally. He knew, or at least _thought_ that Toothless was with him, so he wondered why he hadn't returned. But since it had been so long, he knew something bad must have happened, and his son was lost in a vast sea. That didn't go well with the Viking chief. He wanted to think nothing of it, as it would not help with the pain of the loss of his son.

For the time of now, to tomorrow, Stoick would be doing everything in his power to try and find his son. He would send boats, dragons, Vikings, anything that would help in his cause, but nothing availed. Stoick was crushed by this, and refused to speak to anyone. He lived in solitude for the rest of the time…

**~Meanwhile, 3 days later, which is today...duh~**

_Okay…what to do what to do…there's cod here….I know it! But… I don't see any…but they're still here…how am I going to draw them out?...Oh! I know!_

And at that, Toothless went high into the sky, and looked down upon the pond, and then made a sucking noise and fired his plasma fireball into the water, and soon, 14 or 15 cod floated up to the top, dead. Toothless smiled, and flew down, landed, then snatched up all of the fish, eating them, and licking his lips afterwards with contentment.

_Okay…now with my thirst and hunger full, I might just go screw around with the guys… _

Toothless opened his wings, and took off, on his way to what he called "home".

**~aaaand back to Hiccup XD~**

Hiccup woke up the next day, not having any nightmares that night, and stood up, looking around at the surrounding around him. He smiled at some birds flying around his head, then looked down at the stream. He knelt down and cupped the water to his mouth, enjoying the refreshment of it, and once he had had he full, he stood up, wiping the excess water off his chin. He decided to explore some more, so he jumped over the small stream, and walked straight, until he got to the other side of the mountain. He smiled, seeing the beautiful view, and seeing that this island was indeed, huge.

He perked up, hearing some noises below, and he looked down, and was frozen in place. He couldn't believe how many there were…there had to be at least 500…all on the same island! Although he was fearful, he knew that Toothless had to be down there somewhere…but he didn't know if these guys were hostile, or friendly, accounting that he only saw _one_ of them… And he looked down again in awe of how many there were, and the fact that they were all…

…Night Furies.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so, Chapter 2 is done! Woot!<strong>

**Hope you guys like the story so far...XD**

**Anyway, I working on chapter 3, and it should be up and running by the end of this week, if not earlier.**

**Aaaaan that it I guess...latahz**


	3. Fury Isle

**Chapter 3 – Fury Isle**

* * *

><p>"Wow…how…how is this possible? How can there be so many Night Furies all in one spot? Oh jeez…out of all the islands on the world…I landed on this one…But wait…If these are all Night Furies….then Toothless has got to be down there….*sigh* Toothless…"<p>

Hiccup looked down at the Night Furies casually walking around on the bottom of the cliff. Then he focused his gaze to the middle of the obscenely large plains, and saw some Furies acting silly, which in turn made him laugh a little to himself. They were catching fish, swimming around, tackling each other as if they were playing tag or something, and all the other normal things you would expect from a Night Fury (if you ever met one). Hiccup was amazed, as this was the only dragon species he'd seen on the island. There were no Nightmares, no Nadders, no Zipplebacks, just…Furies. Nothing else, bar none, end of story, all she wrote, etc.

* * *

><p>Toothless was on that same island, but he wasn't with the other Furies all the time. He was usually alone and secluded from the pack, hunting meals by himself and living in a cave close to a clean water source. He did go and join his brethren every now and then, but he preferred to go solo. I don't know, maybe you could say that he was lonely, maybe he missed someone, maybe his emotions were a big swirling hurricane, maybe all of the above…but bottom line, he wasn't himself.<p>

Some of the Furies that were around him when he showed his face were curious as to why he liked to be alone so much. They'd ask him questions, but Toothless would either ignore them or just harshly tell them to basically shut up. They were quite concerned to why their own brother (so called) was acting like this, so sometimes they would try to follow him back to his "lair" but it would be to no avail as Toothless was an expert at losing any follower. So, defeated, they would return back to their group, but in the back of their minds they would wonder _"What's wrong with him?"._

**~Meanwhile, on the tall mountain above all of this~**

Hiccup was standing on the edge of the cliff, as if he was daring gravity to pull him down, daring it to make him lose his balance, but there was no shift, and while he stood there, staring down at all those Night Furies, thoughts whizzing around in his head faster than he could keep track of, his eyes suddenly caught the attention of movement…the entire Night Fury regiment was moving towards the far end of the plains. Fire was obviously there, as Hiccup saw the sapphire-black smoke rising from the fire. He figured that all the Furies were heading there just as all of the Vikings on Berk would gather around a fire and tell stories, joke around, and just have a good time. And Night Furies are 10x smarter than humans, so it wouldn't be surprising that they would hold a gathering like this. And it was a perfect time for it too, as the sky was filled with a golden red color as the red setting sun was departing over the horizon, giving birth to night, and unleashing the light of the moon, slowly as it crept its way into the sky, asserting its dominance over the starry sky as if it was its king.

Hiccup enjoyed the illustrious view, and felt it warming him up inside a little with its beauty, but that would quickly be diminished as Hiccup sighed, looking down at the bottom of the extremely steep, and surprisingly smooth cliff, not knowing how he would get down there. He didn't know if these Furies were friendly or deadly, and depending on his and Toothless' first meeting, his verdict was weighing heavily to the side of "deadly". But, he _did _shoot him down after all, so that factor would have to be weighed in as well. But, if he somehow got down this mountain, the Furies would most probably attack, as he would be trespassing on their turf. And, as Hiccup had learned personally, never trespass on a dragon's turf, you tend to get killed that way…And if it wasn't for a certain Night Fury, he probably wouldn't have made it out alive. Jeez…he owed that Fury so much. Toothless saved his butt more times than he could remember…and he was thankful for every single one of them. Hiccup always thought of every save as a show of how strong their friendship was…er…up to the point in time where Hiccup told Toothless that it was _he _who shot him down. After that, it was just a straight nose dive Crash & Burn scenario.

But, nonetheless, Hiccup was determined to find Toothless. He refused to return to Berk until he found his friend. He would risk anything to get his friend back, even if it would cost him a limb…or…his life. His compassion for Toothless was unfathomable and unbreakable. You just couldn't tear those two apart. Yes, this situation pretty much contradicts that, but keep this in mind: Friends can get mad at each other, but there's always something there, something you can't get rid of, and it's the bond you have with that friend. All the good times you had together, you can't get rid of them…it's just not mentally possible…so, friends are always there, either physically, emotionally, or physically…you just can't shake em…

And as he stood on that Cliffside, staring off into the distant fire, as if it was piercing through him, telling him to make a move…to make a daring move, he felt his fear start to dwindle. This daring move that the fire so generously offered to him seemed more and more fun than daring. He would tie a rope that he would fashion from whatever resources were available to a rock, and repel down the cliff, until he reached the bottom, and then he would have to find a place to hunker down until all of the Furies were asleep so that he could assess the area he was in. This was a pretty touch-and-go objective, but knowing Hiccup, he would be crazy _not _to try it. So, he inched towards the ledge yet again, peering over the side, and assessing how the cliff looked so that he could make a rough estimate on how much rope he'd need, but then he heard a sound that made his eyes go wide with fear. The rock underneath him was cracking, and about to detach itself from the cliff, and in a race of adrenaline Hiccup noticed a board, or plank of wood lying on the edge of the cliff, so he jumped on it just as the rock fell and burst into mini rocks and tumbled down the side of the cliff.

Hiccup would have had a sigh of relief, but he felt gravity change, and in a split second, he was going down the mountain on a wooden board. He was earth-boarding…it was like snowboarding, just, without the snow, and much more dangerous. He screamed with terror, but there was also another emotion in the scream…it sounded like, happiness…he was…_enjoying_ this. He laughed as he swerved around rocks and boulders, whooping and hollering with happiness and glee, just having plain fun. But, he never noticed all the eyes that were now watching him insanely go down the mountain, challenging death itself. And nonetheless Hiccup continued, swerving around objects of all sorts now, having the time of his life. He was really happy that he had taken snowboard lessons from that mysterious stranger him and Toothless met a week or two ago, as he would've been tumbling down the mountain in agony.

Hiccup noticed a nicely-sized hill at the bottom of the cliff, so he positioned himself correctly and hit the hill perfectly, did a backflip, and landed right in the middle of the pond that was there. He surfaced, and thrusted his right arm in the air with a shout from that adrenaline-packed episode he just had…and, he actually wanted to do it again! But, he thought once was enough, especially since he's on an unexplored island full of Night Furies…oh wait…he forgot about that…

He looked up to see a wall of black a few yards away, and a dotted wall of green, yellow, blue, red, etc. colored eyes staring at him. These looks were half curiosity, and half anger, which are most probably from him being a stranger, or the fact that he is now trespassing so to speak. Hiccup gulped slightly, looking at all the Furies from left to right and vice versa, and after what seemed like an eternity went by, there was movement as some of the Furies cleared out of the way, allowing an elderly Fury to approach.

This Fury had silver-gray eyes (wasn't blind), a few scars littered across his body, and was bigger than all the Furies there. He also had markings across his body, indicating that he was a legendary, and very wise. The Fury just glance at Hiccup then spoke, and amazingly, this Fury was able to learn how to speak Hiccup's language.

"Hello Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III….son of Stoick the Vast…from Berk of the Northern Sea…friend of Toothless the Night Fury…what brings you to my humble abode?" Said the Elderly Fury in a calm, and inviting way, not seeming threatening on any level.

"Well, I'm….wait…how did you just know everything about me?" Hiccup asked, in complete disarray at how this Fury could know this from a simple glance.

"Don't you know anything? The eyes are the portal to the soul, I know everything about you just by glancing into your eyes…they told me the story about you…and I also know why Toothless left you…you told him that it was you who shot him down, right?" The elder said in that same calm and inviting voice, but as he said this, most of the Fury's ears pricked, and they looked at Hiccup closely.

"Yes…that's true…I did…" Hiccup said with obvious sorrow, and a hint of hate in his voice towards himself.

"Human…do not blame yourself…Berk's ways were wrong at that time, and you did not know such things, so your brain functioned accordingly. You are the only human that has come here with absolutely no intention on harming any of us…your only goal is to seek your best friend. You didn't even know we were here, am I right?"

"Yea…you're right." Hiccup said submissively.

"Hmmm...yes…well, you are welcome here. But… *the elder cycles his glance to all the Furies* No one is to get in between Toothless and Hiccup...they are to settle this dispute alone…as that is the only way this will ever truly be put to rest. *the elder looks back at Hiccup* be cautious…"

And with that final sentence, the Elder turned, and walked back to wherever he came from, and all the Furies grunted at Hiccup, and proceeded to follow the elder, leaving Hiccup behind to get adjusted to this new environment. He was amazed and happy. Amazed, as the elder actually _spoke_ his language, and happy because now at least he had the trespassing thing dealt with, so that only left finding Toothless. But…where was he? Hiccup knew that he wasn't part of that group, as he can just _know _which Night Fury is Toothless. You could have 100 look-alikes, and Hiccup would pick Toothless every time, it was like a sixth sense to him.

But, first thing was first, he needed to get some rest as the time was nearing midnight, and he needed his sleep if he was to explore this island to find Toothless…alone. He shuddered at the fact that he would have to go solo, but he understood why it had to be solo, he didn't feel comfortable about it, but he understood. So, with that thought settling in the back of his mind, Hiccup found the most comfortable patch of grass that he could, and fell asleep in minutes, obviously just exhausted from today. And his dreams were peaceful. He had dreams about Toothless again, and in the dreams they were pleasant and peaceful…the only unpleasant part about it was waking up.

* * *

><p>Hiccup woke up to a bright sun shining directly into his eyes, and he hissed, turning his head, squeezing his eyes tightly shut, and blocking the sun's blinding rays with his arm, then opened his eyes slowly so that they would get adjusted correctly. He saw some Furies around him, kind of like a protective barrier if you will. He sat up, looking around at the sleeping Furies, and cracked a smile, standing up, looking around more, and seeing some Furies doing their daily routines. Hiccup smiled, and carefully got out of his "fortress" and walked around, trying to find something to eat. He hadn't eaten for at least a day, and he needed food. He studied all the tress around him, then he spotted an apple tree, and his stomach basically drove him to that tree. And once there, he picked a few apples until he got his fill. He smiled, as his hunger was taken care of, but now he was thirsty. But there was a problem…the water in the pond was digestible for Night Furies, as they were immune to the bacteria in the water, but humans…not so much. He would have to boil it in order to get rid of all the harmful bacteria.<p>

But, there was yet another problem…he didn't have any supplies to boil things with…that stupid lion took them with it when it failed at attacking him and fell off the mountain, and he didn't want to bother any Night Furies with this, as he didn't want to wear out his welcome. So, he used his extremely intelligent brain, and made a makeshift pan to boil his water in. He collected timber, striking rocks, and scooped the water out with the "pan", and then lit the fire, and placed the "pan" on top of the fire, waiting for it to boil.

After the water had boiled, Hiccup waited till it cooled down, and then drank it, smiling afterwards as his hunger and thirst were now out of the way, and that only left him searching for his lost pal. And so, with that thought in mind, and dedication on his face, Hiccup set out to search for his friend in the thick forest outside the Fury group's territory (actually, the whole island _was _their territory). The thick brush was providing a challenge, as the vines were hanging everywhere, and some of the trees had spikes coming out the side of them, meaning they were poisonous. So, Hiccup had to make a lot of precautions in order to not get into a major accident, or worse.

A few hours passed, and no luck…not even a clue or a hint as to where Toothless could be staying. Hiccup sighed exasperatedly, not only by the fact that he couldn't find his friend, but also because the forest's vines were making him go at a dead-slow pace. He wished he had a knife so he could cut these annoying things, but unfortunately, he didn't have one. But, he still wouldn't quit. He kept going, kept searching, and after a while, Hiccup thought that he would need to start heading back, so he could make it to the safety of the Fury group before dark, as, dragons from other islands could possibly come over here. So, he turned around, about to head back, then he stopped dead in his tracks as, in the distance, he saw a black figure moving across the forest floor, heading North-East, and Hiccup had a smile on his face that he's never had for quite a while, for he knew…that that Fury was…indeed…

…Toothless…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! So, Chapter 3 is up and running! Great! Now, I will work on my other stories that I haven't finished yet...<strong>

**Actually, Im gonna get started on them right now...as people are calling them "abandoned" as I saw a comment on another back-in-time story about Hiccup by a person (keeping their credibility, so I will not say who) saying that they saw another story (most probably mine) that got "abandoned", and Im here to say, once I start something, you better fricken believe that I will get it done. **

**Anyway, ya, that it XD**

**Post chapter 4 later...duh**

**Anywayz, peace out.**


	4. Trapped

**Chapter 4 – Trapped**

* * *

><p>That's what Hiccup felt like…he felt like he was trapped. This feeling was caused by the fact that Toothless was right in front of him, but he couldn't run up to him. If he was to run up to him, things were going to get real violent real fast.<p>

It killed Hiccup inside to just watch as his friend kept walking, unaware of his little follower. Hiccup waited until the Fury was far away enough before following, as a Fury's ears can pick up minute shifts in sound, so he had to follow from a distance so that if, for instance, he stepped on a twig and snapped it, he would have a less chance of getting fire blasted at him. And let's just say that Hiccup would be very grateful if he wasn't a smoldering pile of ash. But that's beside the point…the point is that Hiccup wanted to find out where his friend (he still considered him his friend, and if he didn't, why would he even be here?) was headed off too. He wanted to know if he was living in a cave, make-shift home, or maybe he shared a cave, Hiccup didn't know. But he wanted to find out so that he would know how to properly prepare himself or whatever he was intending to do…

But, his thoughts rambled on to _"But…what do I do when we're face-to-face"_ and _"Will he even give me a chance to speak?"_ and so on and so forth…But he managed to push them aside for the moment, as the situation he was currently in did not require to have such thoughts. And as he was trying to clear his mind of said thoughts, he didn't notice Toothless disappearing into the thick forest, and once he finally did look up, he uneasily noticed that Toothless was nowhere to be seen. Hiccup was now nervous of this fact, as Toothless could be flanking him for all he knows, and that's the _last _thing he wants right now. So, ever so carefully, Hiccup proceeded in the direction from whence he came, but he noticed something else…he had no idea where he was…he was literally lost in the forest, with his friend roaming around…

He only had one choice, and that choice was to follow his friend's path. He was so nervous to follow such a dangerous path, but he's a Viking right? They're supposed to have Stubbornness Issues…so if their brains are screaming to turn around, they just keep going forward, and Hiccup had a lot of that "Vikingness". So, with that said, Hiccup marched forwards along the supposed path of his friend, trying to find his friend's "lair". And once he found it…actually…he really didn't know what to do…once he found it…what would he do? Would he try to leave a trail back to it, or would he just swallow all his fears and approach Toothless? ...ugh…Just thinking about these decisions was making him uncomfortable. He didn't want to think such things, as they would always make him do something stupid. So he tried his best to push those thoughts aside to avoid doing anything stupid…

* * *

><p>It had been some time now, and Hiccup was exhausted after climbing over numerous inclines and declines, and having to get through some thick forest brush. He couldn't imagine how Toothless could get through such crap, but then he remembered…DUH…he can fly by himself again. Hiccup sighed at the irony…he was down here walking through this foliage, and Toothless just has to fly overhead to clear all of this…how nice.<p>

But Hiccup managed to get through the last of the hellish brush, and once he was through, he sighed a sigh of relief, as the road ahead was clear and not on some kind of psychotic insane difficulty level. He looked back and smiled at the huge obstacle he had overcome and then looked ahead and continued onward. He didn't see anything that would be big enough to house a Night Fury…but just when he thought that he was going in the wrong direction, he looked to his right and saw a rather large cave. It was the only cave around that was large enough to house a Night Fury, or actually, _any_ dragon at that.

But just because he found a cave doesn't mean that Toothless is going to be in it. That could be another Fury's cave, or maybe it's vacant…but Hiccup wasn't stupid enough to go and find out, so he instead took a nice birds-eye-view position in one of the trees close to the cave. He was low enough to get a good look at anything that came out of the cave, and high enough to not be spotted. And there he waited…and waited…and waited…and waited some more…and maybe a little more…and…aw screw it…he was getting extremely bored...he sighed exasperatedly and was about to climb down the tree, when _finally _something came out of the cave, and it was a Night Fury, and indeed it was Toothless.

Hiccup remained extremely quiet to avoid detection, and waited until Toothless was far away enough for him to safely get down out of the tree. Once he hit the ground, he glanced in the direction Toothless just left, glanced at the cave, back at Toothless' direction, and back again…he wanted to check that cave out…and after a few minutes of making sure Toothless wasn't coming back any time soon, Hiccup's curiosity was taking over, and he slowly walked into the cave. It was dark in the cave, but outside was still bright as all heck, so the cave was moderately lit. Hiccup only found a few things in the cave…a bed of hay, obviously Toothless' bed…a huge pile of fish bones…some fire blast scorch marks here and there, and…wait…what was that?

Hiccup rubbed his hand over a door with a rather strange symbol over it. He couldn't make the symbol out…it was in a language he was not well accustomed to…actually…he'd never seen it before in his life…but why would there be a secret hidden door that blended in with the rock face? (Hiccup's eyes can pick up the slightest change in detail, so he knew a door was there.) He pushed on the door, and it didn't budge…he pushed harder, and it still wouldn't budge…he scratched his head. How the heck would he get this strange door open? Force is obviously not a factor in this, and he didn't know of any other ways to open doors other than levers and buttons, so he looked for said mechanics, but he found none.

"How the heck do you get this open?" He said exasperatedly. He wanted…scratch that…he _needed _to get through that door…if Toothless wants to lock something up that tight and make it that sophisticated to get into, then he's got something to hide, and Hiccup wants in on it. I mean, who knows what a Night Fury could have behind that door right? And that fact alone made Hiccup's heart race, as he desperately wanted to get inside, but as he was just about to give the door another shot, he heard footfalls just outside the cave, and his heart flew out of his body and smacked into the ceiling.

Toothless was coming, and he had no place to hide! Absolutely none…there were no rocks or crevices or…"Oof!" Okay…maybe there was _one _crevice as that's what Hiccup just found out. It was large enough to fit him, but it wouldn't fit a normal Viking's size. Hiccup thanked the gods again for his small frame (and I bet Toothless is thankful too…less pounds to carry on flight), as he was able to hide from Toothless when he came in the cave. He peeked out of the crevice every once in a while and saw Toothless doing normal every-day dragon stuff…until he went to the door…then things got interesting.

Toothless was charging up a fireball, as if the screaming screech didn't tip you off, and he launched it at the door, nailing it on the symbol, and the door flew open at once, the symbol glowing a fierce sapphire color, but unlike the scorching fire around it, this one did not fade to black…the fire in the symbol kept burning…like it was an immortal flame. And with the door open, Toothless walked in and the door started to automatically close itself. Hiccup knew that this was the only chance he would get, so he bolted for the door, and swan-dove/rolled through the doorway, making it just in time before the door shut tightly behind him. Now it was just him…Toothless…and some strange room.

The room was actually well lit, compared to the cave, and Hiccup was wondering where all of this light was coming from. So he peeked his head around the rock where he was hiding, and he didn't see Toothless down the long, narrow hallway, but at the end of it, he saw a brightly glowing crystal…it was sapphire in color, and the color was…"dancing" like there was a flame trapped in it, and when Hiccup stealthily approached the rock, that's exactly what it was.

The "outer shell" was a transparent-like quartz, and the inside was hollow. But inside the hollowness of the quartz rock, there was a flame…an _actual _flame…how you get a flame to keep burning inside a rock…I have no idea….but obviously Toothless knows a thing or two about that kind of thing. Hiccup was just taken by the dancing flame in the rock, but he shook his head, re-focusing on the reason he's here. He looked to his left and right…two hallways…on the left was a short hallway with a door to the left and right, and to the right was a long hallway with a door to the right and one at the very end.

He took a left to check out those rooms first. The first room on the right was a small room, with a fair amount of fresh fish piled up in the center of the stony floor. He closed the door, and walked across the hall to the door on the left, opened the door into the room, and found nothing particularly important in there, as it was mostly empty except for some junk piled into one corner of the room. Hiccup was about to close the door, but he wondered why there'd only be one pile of junk, and why it would be in the corner of the room, so he opened the door wide again, walked in, and examined the junk.

It was normal, everyday junk you can find anywhere, but there was something underneath it…Hiccup could feel it. So he moved the junk around until he found a latch in the floor…he looked behind him to make sure nothing was there, then he opened the latch and looked in. There were dead leaves and spider webs in the corners, but there was only one item in the latch…a sketch book…and it looked vaguely familiar to Hiccup's sketch book back at Berk…matter of fact…Hiccup couldn't find his sketch book that day that he set out to find Toothless…could this be it? Did Toothless put it here? He had no idea what to think now.

He picked it up, and flipped through it, and everything he drew was still there…except for one picture…a self-portrait he did of himself and Toothless. It was his best drawing. Nothing he drew could top it, and now it had been clearly ripped out of the book. He sighed, and set the book back, as he wouldn't want to make any evidence that he was here, and he then closed the latch, and spread the junk back over the latch in the same manner he found it…or…close enough to it. He stood up, and turned around, closed the door, and looked down the hall, noticing that the door all the way in the back of the right hallway was wide open, when it hadn't been just five seconds ago. He was starting to get extremely nervous until he heard the door that leads to this hallway close. He peeked around the corner to see that Toothless had obviously left, and he smiled, as the stress and fear left him when Toothless left.

Now he was all alone, so he could now search everything without worrying about being caught. He glanced down the right hallway, glanced at the door, and back at the hallway, and then started to walk down the long hallway towards the wide-open door. But before he reached that door, he wanted to see what the door to the right was, so he opened the door and peeked in, only seeing a much more comfortable bed…wait…was the cave just a set-up to hide his underground mansion? That _would _make sense….Night Furies are extremely intelligent, so it wouldn't be a surprise if Toothless did make all this, and made the cave a set-up.

Hiccup closed the door, and looked ahead…only one more door left…and Hiccup had an uneasy feeling about this room…why would Toothless just leave it wide open?...he walked to the room's entrance and peered inside, not seeing anyone or anything inside. He walked in, and looked around curiously, but carefully, as he didn't want to have any evidence of his presence. Hiccup looked around a little more, only finding some rusty swords, axes, and other weapons that must have already been here for a while…wait…was this…?

Hiccup almost fell back from him finally figuring everything out about this place. He was in Toothless' original home, the home that he stayed in before and during the war with the Vikings. Toothless must have made this home a while back, as these swords and axes look as if they hadn't been moved for years. So…was Toothless connected to the dragons of this island? Or was this all a secret? Man…Hiccup had so many questions he wanted to have answered…but…where would he get the answers from? And how would he get them?

* * *

><p>Hiccup went back into the room after looking around the underground mansion a little more, not finding anything. He knew something else was in this room other than rusty old weapons. He searched every nook and cranny, but found nothing...<p>

"What a waste of time" said Hiccup as he leaned against the wall. But when he leaned against the wall, one of the rocks of the wall was pushed into the wall, and a hidden door opened, leading to a secret room. "Okay…maybe not such a waste of time" said Hiccup sheepishly to himself. He pushed himself off the wall, and walked into the small passage leading to the room, and once he was there, there was only one light…a small crystal, like that of the hallway, but it had much less light emitting off of it, and it was sitting on a pedestal, and on the pedestal was the drawing that Hiccup had done of him and Toothless…

And it was perfectly intact…but underneath the picture there was some kind of weird language…it wasn't worship-like language…it looked almost like a critique or something…and just as Hiccup was trying to decipher the weird language, he heard the door to the large hallway open…and a few seconds later he also heard a growl…and it was in the room that he was just in…

…He knew that Toothless was in the room behind him…and now he truly was…

…trapped…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Chapter 4 is D-O-N-E DONE.<strong>

**Hope you guys like it just as much as I like making it! XD**

**Inteways...chap. 5 coming up soon after I work on some of mai other stories...**

**So...laterz**


	5. Secrets Unveiled

**Chapter 5 – Secrets Unveiled**

Hiccup's Heart sank when he heard that creak of the door….those footsteps…and that growl…oh man…that growl sent shivers down his back…he never wanted to see, nor was ever curious to see Toothless get mad…but now, he basically had a front row seat. He wanted to be anywhere but here...this was the last place he wanted to be…he tried to escape….tried to escape this nightmare…but he painfully knew that this was not a dream…this was in fact, real. There was nothing he could do about it.

But he wasn't dumb enough to just stand there while Toothless came charging in, no, he looked around the small, well-lit room, and to his dismay, there were no cracks….no crannies…no nothing to hide his body from the piercing and revealing light that shone ever so brightly on the podium.

He heard the growls grow closer and closer until it sounded like they were _right _outside the room he was in. He had never felt so much fear before...such intense fear…he didn't want to move…he was huddled in a corner as far as it would physically let him, and he still felt unsecure as the light was clearly identifying him to anyone that walked in. He faced it…there was no way to hide…maybe…this was his fate…but, just when he was about to give up, he glanced over to his right and something caught his eye…there was a little rip in the side of the "stone". Hiccup was baffled….how could there be a rip in solid stone? But, nevertheless, he was curious about that. In fact, so curious, that he didn't even take notice to Toothless' approaching growls.

Once he stood up and walked over to the rip, he took it in his hand, and although it looked like stone, it felt like paper…like...wallpaper…he remembered seeing that before at one of the other villages a few miles south of Berk. He remembered the way it looked, felt, and that it gave the illusion of something else, even though it was in fact not that object…it was quite confusing how it looked so real, but that wasn't his concern anymore as he now heard the growls. He had no other choice, so, he drew open the paper gently to avoid ripping, and to his surprise, this paper has been recently "opened" and it led to a secret tunnel… it was a large dirt tunnel leading somewhere, and every now and then, there were those same blue-flame-crystal-torch-things lighting the way through the tunnel. Hiccup wondered why there were so many secret rooms, but he heard a growl that sounded almost behind him and he leaped into the tunnel, and closed the paper, but kept a tiny piece open, to serve as his "peeping hole".

Through the "peeping hole" Hiccup could see that he _just _made it in time, as Toothless had just entered into the room where he was…and boy did _he _look peeved…well, I think you would too if you knew someone had broken into your house…er...underground mansion. I mean…you want this to be a secret place_ just _for you…and if someone violates that…you're ticked. Anyway, Toothless was glancing about the room, and Hiccup would feel a wave of fear hit him whenever Toothless would look in his direction, then he would be slightly relieved when he looked in another.

After what seemed like an eternity had passed by, Toothless finally stopped glancing sharply around the room, and started to walk towards the secret tunnel Hiccup was in after glancing down at the picture of the two of them on the podium. Hiccup's eyes went wide, and he held in a gasp of fear, and he bolted down the tunnel as fast as his legs could take him. And just when he was out of sight, Toothless came into the tunnel and was casually walking down the tunnel, obviously dismissing the thought of something or someone being in his home…but Toothless had something in his mouth that he was carrying. He was carrying a pale of assorted vials, and each vial had different colors on it. They looked semi-liquid and semi-solid….perhaps they were paints? But…what would Toothless want with paints?

Hiccup was still running until he couldn't run anymore…not that he was tired, but that there was a large door at the end of the tunnel, and it had that weird insignia that was on the door leading to this entire place in the cave. Hiccup sighed, knowing that only Toothless could open this door…so he turned to go back the way he came, but he saw a shadow approaching…and it looked like Toothless'! He perked up in fear, and started to look frantically for anything that could hide him…but this time….there was nothing…he looked towards Toothless' approaching shadow…he was screwed…unless…

Toothless was walking along, actually, slightly amused or happy, take your pick, and he was carefully carrying the pale so that nothing would fall out and break. He turned the corner, and looked at the door, a smile cracking on his face. It faded rather quickly, and once he was at the door, he set the pale down, blew fire at the door, it glew that sapphire-blue color, and he walked in with the pale in his jaws again. And once he was completely in, the doors shut tightly behind him…not daring to move.

I know you must be wondering what the heck happened to Hiccup right? Well…Toothless didn't happen to look _up, _as, that was where Hiccup was. He climbed up the side of a wall, and was hanging on to some roots on the ceiling of the tunnel. And once Toothless was gone, he climbed down the side of one of the walls very carefully, to avoid breaking anything (as in his bones from falling), and then he'd _really _be screwed in a variety of ways. But once at the bottom, he looked back at the door, and sighed, knowing there was no sane way in there, but Hiccup isn't really always sane, now is he?

Now, with that in mind…Hiccup _had _to get inside that room…something was in there that Toothless didn't want anyone else to see…and it killed him inside that he didn't know what it was. And with Toothless being so secluded and making sure no one was following him, that answered one of the questions he had asked himself a little while back…_"Is Toothless connected to these people?"…_Well, it has been answered…no…he isn't. In fact, the Night Furies of the island never even knew he was here until the day he came here after fleeing from Hiccup in anger.

But…this wasn't a secret…Hiccup felt that he was missing a huge part of the puzzle…one that would answer many of his wondering questions. And ironically, just when he was thinking about that, there was a great roar outside the underground cave, and it lightly shook particles of dirt off the ceiling. And after the roar, Hiccup heard the great doors behind him beginning to open, and he knew that climbing would take too long, but there was no othe-…wait…what is that?

Hiccup noticed a small cave leading somewhere else, but this one was dimly lit, and out of view…he hadn't seen it earlier, because of the direction he was walking. And with the new cave in sight, he bolted over to it, and went back as far as it would let him. And at the end of it was just a dead end….except for a lever-like thing on the right side of the tunnel-cave thing…like that was of any importance.

* * *

><p>Hiccup had just managed to slip into the door when it closed tightly behind him. The room was unbearably dark, and he could barely see a thing. The last thing he saw was Toothless and four other Night Furies walking into the large gates that led to that undiscovered room. Hiccup's mind was trying to figure out who these Furies were, how they know Toothless, or vice versa, and what they're doing here. But for the moment, he was just happy that he got into the dang room.<p>

…Oh wait…you're wondering what that lever thing was for before the page break right? Well, that was a lever that opened a secret door straight to the tunnel that hiccup was in. I have no idea how Hiccup managed to get out of that one unseen, as Toothless was walking down the cave tunnel towards him so…yea…lucky much?

Anyway, Hiccup had a tough time seeing. There was no light...absolute pitch black darkness…all the other "pitch-black darkness's" Hiccup's heard people complain about is in no amount close to _this _kind of darkness. He put a hand _right _in front of his face, and he couldn't even see it. But soon, the entire room was full of light, and Hiccup quietly hissed, and blocked the light with his hands and arms, until his eyes adjusted.

He gazed around the room in complete awe…no amount of anything could compare to what he saw. There were paintings everywhere…like, _extremely_ good ones…not the five-year-old scribbly kind, the famous art work like _Mona Lisa_ kind. It was incredible…he was at a loss for words. He continued gazing at the beauty when his eyes fell unto a picture that was right in front of him. It was a huge painting…the biggest one in the room…and it covered almost the entire back wall. Hiccup was taken back at exactly _what _picture it was….it was _his!_

The picture he saw on the pedestal earlier, with that little critique…it was now almost 100 times bigger, and the detail was stunning. Toothless and the other four dragons were working intently on it…making sure everything was perfect. Hiccup couldn't speak…maybe…maybe Toothless was not mad at him anymore? Maybe…Toothless already forgave him? ...Or maybe…somebody talked to him…but if that's true…who talked to him?

* * *

><p>It had been a while after the other Furies left…Toothless was asleep in his personal underground quarters as Hiccup was trying to find a way out. The secret entrance was <em>way<em> too loud underground, and the other entrance wouldn't open without Toothless blowing fire into the darn thing. So basically…he was trapped…again…how fun is that? …Not very much I believe…

Hiccup was sitting next to the front door, thinking about how he was going to get out…he looked at the door to see if it was cracked open slightly, but no luck…it was sealed up tight. So…that only left the secret door…Hiccup sighed, as he knew that that door makes _a lot _of noise, and that would easily wake Toothless. But…there was just no other way. Hiccup had to take his chances.

So, he sneaked throughout the entire underground mansion towards the secret door, making sure there was no sound whatsoever. And once at the door, he put his hand on the lever and sighed. "Here goes nothing." And he pulled the lever.

* * *

><p>The secret door had just shut and the lever replaced back to its original position when Toothless came barreling around the corner, peeved that there was a spy in his home, as the secret door can <em>only <em>be opened from the _inside…_a crucial fact that Hiccup failed to see…and when Hiccup thought he was in the clear, he heard the secret door open behind him, and he was off running all over again. He didn't know where to, he just had to get away from there…and he ran for quite a distance (about a mile or two) until his legs gave way and he collapsed on the ground panting hard.

"That was exciting" he said to himself. He stood up after his legs cooled down, and dusted himself off.

"Well, I guess I should be heading back now" and he turned around to walk back to the Fury pack. But, just after turning around, Hiccup was hit in the chest by something, and knocked to the ground on his back…he was dazed, and his vision blurred. All he could make out was a huge black figure with two fiery green eyes before everything went black…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 is D-O-N-E<strong>

**No, im not insulting anyone who cant read, I just spelled it out for my excitement that the chapter is complete XD**

**That's just how I roll**

**Anyway, Chapter 6 coming up...big one I should say, should be interestingly long...might have a few clenchers I dunno but...yea...it b kewl bro B-)**

**So Laterz**


	6. Insidious

**Chapter 6 – Insidious**

**(****Definition of Insidious - ****More dangerous than what seems evident.****)**

* * *

><p>Hiccup snapped up from his slumber and sat there, staring at nothing, panting, and sweating slightly. That dream…felt so real to him…but it was a dream right? Hiccup looked around, and saw that he was still in the Night Fury "village (if you will)". He glanced behind him to see a Night Fury sleeping soundly and obviously that Fury allowed Hiccup to use it as his little "pillow" for the night. Well, not a really a <em>pillow, <em>but like a sort-of lean-against-and-sleep kind of thing, yea…..okay.

_Anyway, _Hiccup stood up and looked around to see if any Night Furies were awoken by his somewhat loud awakening. But, all the Night Furies were sleeping soundly, not a stir in their sleep. Hiccup sighed thankfully, as he knows personally that waking a dragon is never a good idea, _especially_ if it's a Night Fury. But, with that aside, Hiccup made way for the woods, as he occasionally like to walk in the woods, and let the calm sounds, and beautiful landscape calm him, and let him ponder or deeply/critically thing about anything that is bothering him or tugging at him. This is usually where he gets his mechanical ideas and such, since he clears his mind and can actually think clearly without Vikings always peering over his shoulder to see his sketches of mechanical ideas he had in mind of doing later on if he had the time.

Hiccup stood at the entrance of the woods and thought for a second about what could be in there…maybe snakes…maybe other dragons…maybe anything…Hiccup wasn't an expert at these woods, he only knew about the woods as much as a 2-year-old knows what a can of WD-40 is. So basically, he was walking blind. He knew how to leave a trail behind him to try and find his way back, but he didn't have anything sharp enough to cut into the thick, tough bark of the trees that grew on that island. It was quite strange actually, I mean, these trees were so resilient, you would think that _they _had scales!

So, with no way of getting back, Hiccup nevertheless marched on into the woods, only to get himself into trouble he couldn't get out of…not alone that is…

* * *

><p>"Jeez…how long have I been walking?" Hiccup asked himself, as he couldn't recall what level the sun was at in the sky to calculate the time. Right now it was at least 12:46 in his estimation.<p>

"Well, that leaves an entire day of whatever." Hiccup said sarcastically with his signature smirk, trying to forget about walking for just a moment. But there was another problem…he licked his lips and was surprised at how dry they were, so he realized that "duh!" he needed water. But there was not a stream anywhere in any direction. And to add on to that, he was starving! The last time he ate was yesterday at noon…almost a full day ago…and Hiccup's never gone one day without food. He never knew how it felt to really and truly "starve". But, if he went one day without food, what was next? Two days? Three days? Four? Maybe even five? Or worse…

He really didn't want to think about that, actually, it made him _hungrier _thinking about that. So, in order to stop having stomach pains because of lack of food, Hiccup stopped thinking about food…or…at least he _tried _to. It's actually quite hard to forget about something especially if it's something that your body essentially needs. And along with those hunger thoughts came thirst…now he was _thirsty_…_again_. He really needed to train his brain to not think about food and drink in these kind of situations. So without food or water for the moment, Hiccup hiked on, not even knowing where he was going or why he wanted to go further…I guess…he just had that little gear inside of him that didn't want to stop turning _just _yet…as if there was a purpose of doing this or something?

"Finally! Thank the gods!" Hiccup exclaimed when he found a source of water. It was a small, crystal-clear stream with a few silverfish swimming down it. And, as a double bonus, there were a few ripe apple trees next to the stream, whose apples were big, plump, and juicy…perfect apples. Hiccup's eyes went wide when he saw this heavenly oasis, and you had better believe that he dove into that water…_literally_…he was soaking wet, and full of apples, and hydrated. He had never been so happy to see a stream or apple tree. They pretty much saved his life, as he was starting to become dehydrated.

So with that milestone behind him, Hiccup continued on, unmoved or hindered by any of the milestones he encountered such as: Climbing an incredibly tall mountain, earth-boarding down it just like he did before like that crazy maniac he is, finding shelter to hide from storm clouds that told of strong weather coming, and collecting some water/food for the shelter whenever the storm hits.

* * *

><p>Hiccup had just got back into his small cave with fresh, dry firewood when the storm hit. It was terrible, trees were swaying violently back and forth as if a child was whacking them with a stick as if the tree were but a mere sapling, the grass even looked like it was having a tough time holding onto the ground. It was amazing that such a storm could cause so much destruction…this actually amazed Hiccup, because the storms or blizzards they had in Berk were <em>never this <em>bad. He was so terrified to go out, that he got as far back into the small cave as it would possibly let him.

The occasional lightning strikes were starting to get to him he thought, as every now and then, when a flash of lightning would occur, he could swear he saw some black figure of some type moving in the forest towards him, and then when another lightning strike emitted it's terribly bright light, the figure was gone. He thought that his brain was just playing tricks on him, but he didn't know that that figure was insidious…

* * *

><p>It had been 5 hours now Hiccup had counted in his mind, and the storm didn't let up. He stopped seeing the shadowy figure at least an hour ago, and he thought that he had regained his sanity, but now he had a slight headache. He had no idea <em>how <em>he got it, I mean, he was fine an hour ago, how could he just randomly get a headache? So he decided to ignore it, and get some sleep, as that may be the best way to pass this storm. But every time he would try to go to sleep, there would be a sound he would here in or around the cave he was in, and each time he shot up, scanning his surroundings. The fire was still furiously burning, as he had _plenty _of fire wood to last him the night. But he had a feeling that he was not alone…like…he was being watched. The headache was gone now, and it wasn't a big concern in the first place.

Hiccup lied his head back down on a pillow he made out of some grass and leaves...it wasn't much, but it was better than sleeping on rock-hard ground. But this time, there was no eerie sound, so he was able to fall asleep peacefully.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hmmm…what should I do? I mean…*sigh* I just don't know what to do…do I just leave him and pretend I never found him? Maybe…but…*another sigh* I don't know…" <em>Toothless thought as he peered inside the cave where Hiccup was. He was eying Hiccup and just wondering about some things…he obviously knew that Hiccup cared so much about him that Hiccup would go to then ends of the Earth and beyond to try to find him. Toothless of course knew this, but it still amazed him how one little human could care so much about another living being. He was actually glad that he had a human like this, but that incident with the tail was holding him back…Toothless actually hated himself. I mean really, he shouldn't be mad about that…Hiccup was blind when that happened, and when he realized what he did, he tried to help and did. He made Toothless a new tail and gave the gift of flight back to him.

And then it hit him. Toothless' eyes went wide when he remembered that one gift Hiccup gave him last Snoggletog. It was a new tail…Hiccup made him a new tail that would allow him to fly with Hiccup. Toothless was absolutely taken back at how this little human could make such a device, and that it could work so efficiently. He had used it to go and get Hiccup's helmet that had fallen into the ocean. He had remembered the exact location, but it just took him a while to find where the helmet had fallen _exactly_. And when he came back, he didn't want the new tail anymore…he wanted Hiccup to ride him…because they were inseparable. They were one…the dragon….and the rider. No one could tear them apart…

After this flashback, Toothless realized that _he _was at fault. He was mad at Hiccup over something that Hiccup fixed! Now the shame set in… a feeling no dragon likes to have, as it is a symbol of weakness, and Toothless would receive scorn from the other dragons if they ever found out…which they probably did. He looked at Hiccup again, and then turned his head away and ran off, not wanting to see Hiccup again because of the shame He (Toothless) had…

* * *

><p>Hiccup woke up and stretched, yawning, and rubbed his eyes afterwards. The fire was relaxingly crackling and smoldering as the last of the firewood had turned to a misty red color. He smiled as that reminded him of the fires that he used to roast fish in next to Toothless. Any thoughts of him and Toothless greatly helped right now, as that was all he wanted…he just wanted Toothless back by his side…where he belonged.<p>

Hiccup stood up and made a full stretch before putting the rest of the fire out, and spreading out the pillow he had so that something else could inhabit the cave if needed. And after making sure all these steps were completed, Hiccup set off again, in the general direction of West, North-West. He was originally walking South, South-East, the complete opposite direction, but he just had a feeling to go the other way, and usually when Hiccup gets a feeling like that, there's a reason why.

So after about I don't know, 30 minutes or so of walking, Hiccup stumbled across a small little "path" if you will, and he was amazed that he missed such an obvious indentation in the landscape, but then again, he _was_ going in the opposite direction before, so it could of eluded his sight. And like Hiccup always does when he sees a path and is curious about it, he followed it. It was a rather narrow path, and it followed the landscape. It didn't cut through the earth, it weaved with it, it went right, left, it rose, it fell, as if nature had made it itself.

As far as Hiccup could see, it was just a regular path, but there were strange markings on it, almost like...footprints…but these weren't a Night Fury's prints…no…these were far larger…and when Hiccup knelt down to study them, he heard a crack behind him, and he instinctively jumped up and spun around, scanning the area….but nothing was there. Then another stick breaking, and he whipped around again…nothing. He sighed, thinking that his brain was playing tricks on him again, and he turned and jumped Thor knows how high when there was a dark, black-scaled Skrill standing in front of him. He knew about these dragons…fast, stealthy, powerful…and the most infamous trait it has…unmerciful. If it has a target, it'll get that target…no matter what the cost…they're like assassins, but whom they "assassinate" is what they plan on eating for later, or just defending themselves.

Hiccup's eyes went wide and he gulped taking a step back and tripping, falling on the ground. The Skrill saw it's chance and lunged at Hiccup, mouth wide open, sharp teeth glittering in the sunlight. Hiccup's heart stopped for a second before he actually regained sanity, and he rolled out of the way, while taking a handful of sand. And he just missed the Skrill's powerful bite as it made an annoyed hiss at its miss. It glared at Hiccup for a split-second while it was about to attack again. And during that split second, Hiccup saw the opportunity and flung the sand into the Skrill's eyes, blinding it and making it make all sorts of distressful noises as it tried to get the sand out. Hiccup saw his chance and ran for it, and when the Skrill finally got the sand out of its eyes, Hiccup was already a light-year ahead. But A Skrill's speed easily outmatches a human's. One mile to a human is like 100 feet for a Skrill. So it gave chase immediately, and within a few short minutes, Hiccup noticed he was being tailed again, and he screamed the only thing that his lungs would allow him to say with this much demand being put on them…

…"TOOTHLESS!"…

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of Chapter 6!<strong>

**O what awaits our hero! Eh...I guess we find out when I update :D**

**Inteways, yea..hope ya like it XD**


	7. Never Alone

**Chapter 7 – Never Alone**

* * *

><p>Hiccup's cry for help rang out and rumbled through the mountainous terrain he was on. It billowed into every dark cave, and beneath the water it could also be heard. His cry was so loud that maybe even the fricken gods heard it…Hiccup hoped….wait, scratch that….he <em>yearned <em>for Toothless to have heard that, because when Hiccup was always in trouble, you know who came to his rescue…Toothless. I think the Fury's lost count of how many times he saved Hiccup by now…because we all know that Hiccup _loves _getting himself into trouble without even trying! But with that aside, let us continue.

Hiccup was running for his life, his brain trying to work to find some kind of route out of this mess, his legs aching and begging for a rest, his heart beating as fast as his legs were running, and his lungs straining to not collapse from the physical demand put on them…basically, Hiccup was exhausted. He had been running for about 2 ½ minutes, which _is _pretty long…for him…but he just wouldn't stop…there was always that drive inside of him…that…that little spark that just wouldn't die down or go out. It was inextinguishable, and brightly burning. That little trait always got Hiccup out of many situations, but not this one. The only reason he wasn't Skrill food by now was that he had to make many turns and dodges as the Skrill is _almost_ as fast as a Night Fury…on land that is, in air…they wish they could go as fast.

Hiccup's body was starting to fail, but he was still going, not wanting to stop…not wanting to quit. He ran with all his might, but there was a loud roar behind him, and he knew he was about to be tackled…but _just _before the Skrill got its claws on him, Hiccup luckily fell through an unseen hole in the middle of a bush, and the Skrill only got dirt in its claws. Hiccup lied there, gasping for air, and feeling like he was helpless. He just wanted to rest…just wanted to…sleep…Hiccup didn't want to sleep, but his eyes were closing, and he found himself drifting off from reality…

* * *

><p>Hiccup opened his eyes to find himself in a tunnel of some sort. He looked up and saw the hole he fell through, and looked to his left to see a solid dirt wall.<p>

"Huh...Guess I'm going right because Up is suicide." Said Hiccup, standing. The Tunnel was just tall enough for him to stand up in, and he liked that, as having to crawl through tunnels didn't really appeal to him very much. And he hoped that this tunnel did _not _lead straight towards that dragon…or that would be really bad. Hiccup sighed and walked forward, not knowing what he was going to face in here, but it was _much _better than out there.

The tunnel was windy. It went left, it went right, and sometimes it went straight, but thankfully there weren't any forks in the tunnel, or Hiccup would have to guess…and who knows what could happen. So, Hiccup kept walking on, finding some fragments of artifacts that recent peoples must have left here. They weren't valuable, just some stuff like boots, shields and swords…all that jazz. None of that stuff really caught the attention of Hiccup's eye, but what really caught his eye was that there was a light coming out of the end of the tunnel, and it was providing light the entire time for Hiccup so he wouldn't trip over everything. He was aiming for the light as light equals daylight, and daylight equals fresh air…as it really did smell bitter in this tunnel.

Hiccup sighed as he continued walking. "Does this tunnel ever end?" He said aloud, clearly annoyed by the long walking distance. Hiccup tried to not be annoyed, or sad…but the only thing that could fix _that _was Toothless. His big, green eyes would fix that problem pretty quickly, but, Hiccup hadn't seen any signs of him…except in his dreams…which were not real enough to Hiccup. He wanted the real thing…the one where if you close your eyes it doesn't disappear. And as these thought trickled through his mind like water on a waterwheel, he noticed something. There was a hole on the end of the tunnel wall! So he must have reached the other side! But, one problem…it wasn't big enough for him to fit through, and if he tore down those huge dirt mounds on the floor and ceiling, the infrastructure of the cave could collapse on him, killing him instantly! And let's just say that Hiccup's not the guy who likes dying.

He tried fitting through it, but nothing happened as he was too big (isn't _that _a first). He tried to dig out a tiny bit of the mound, but the roof of the tunnel shifted slightly when he did so. He would need something else to support the roof if he was to get out of here alive! He looked around for anything strong enough to prop up a dirt roof, and he final found a wooden beam that was in mild condition and dragged it back, as carrying it was too heavy for him. He propped the wood against the side of a rock, and the other to the roof. He hoped that that would do the job, so he grabbed his digging tool (which was a piece of a broken axe), and dug out some of the dirt, and smiled as the beam was doing its job. He dug out some more dirt until he could fit through. But the roof of the tunnel started shifting, and Hiccup heard a crack. He turned around to see the wooden beam beginning to crack right in half!

And with his oh so precious time, Hiccup squirmed through the hole until he fell out on the other side, and not a moment too soon. Because right when he hit the ground, there was a sound like an eruption, and a huge ploom of smoke billowed out of the hole he just made, covering everything close to it with a thin film of dirt. Hiccup coughed slightly, and dusted himself off. "Well…that worked more than I planned for it to." He said to himself, smiling that he was still intact. But he had to move…and _quick. _Any dragon within a mile or so would have heard that! _Including _the Skrill he was running away from! And without another hesitation, Hiccup ran out of that area, seeking some kind of shelter until he could think out what to do next…

* * *

><p>"<em>Where is he? His shout came from right about here, but I don't see him anywhere...and strangely enough I can't even catch a glimpse of his scent! He couldn't have gotten far though…" <em> Toothless was looking around trying to see if he could pick up a scent or even notice any kind of movement. While he was on the way here, there was a surprisingly loud boom near here, but when Toothless checked it out, he passed it off when he saw that a cave had collapsed, and thought nothing of it. But right now he was trying to find Hiccup...he was trying to find his human. That was all he wanted to do, nothing else was of any interest or importance to him. He was determined to find his rider, and that's just exactly what he'll do…not matter what. But along with that burning desire to find his human, Toothless' heart was also filled with regret from running away from Hiccup. It was actually…wait, scratch that, it _was _blatantly stupid for Toothless to get so mad about that. Hiccup had taken away his flight, yes, but he made it up countless times, and the most was when he made that weird liquid in the glass bottle thingy that when he poured it on Toothless' tail it grew back! So why the heck would he run away from Hiccup? Unless…there was something else? Something hidden, something…deep inside that no one should know about?

* * *

><p>Hiccup was sitting next to his crackling fire in his small, deep cave. He liked it as you could only be as small as him to get inside it, so that meant that he was secluded from the rest of the world, and hopefully that included the Skrill that was hunting for him. Hiccup never fully understood Skrills…they're actually weird. They attack anything and everything for food, even if it's friendly towards them, they don't care, they eat when they eat. Hiccup always thought that this was crude, which it is, and it is true, Skrills do do that. It's actually disturbing. But, Hiccup didn't have to worry about that, as he had his little cave with his warm fire, but then his stomach growled. Of course, a cave is good and everything, but what's a cave without life-providing materials such as food and water? The only thing was that Hiccup had nothing to hunt with, and nothing to purify the tainted water that was around him. So now was the time to scavenge.<p>

Hiccup crawled out of his cave, but looked around to make sure that that Skrill wasn't anywhere near here, and once he was out, he began searching. He found a few abandoned bags here and there, again showing recent peoples who lived, or attacked, this island when the Furies came to claim it as their own. Ironically, Hiccup hasn't seen a single Night Fury after his departure from their encampment…I guess they aren't adventurers like him and Toothless. But with that aside, Hiccup continued on with his search, and he _finally _found a metal cup perfect for boiling and sterilizing water in, and he also found a bow, and some ill-conditioned arrows. Some...or actually _most _of the arrows broke, and he only found himself holding 3 good ones, so he would have to try not to miss.

He took the supplies back to his encampment in the cave, and had some water boiling in the cup while he was hunting. Hiccup was in a tree, patiently waiting for any kind of food to come by. He had some small game pass by, like a snake, rabbit, and a squirrel, but they were too far away for him to aim properly, so he climbed down and got an idea. He walked to the edge of a bank on a nearby lake and saw some fish swimming around. He grinned, and tying a small rope to the end of the arrow (he just found the rope) he aimed it at the fish and shot. He nailed the fish and "reeled" it back in. Hiccup smiled…he wouldn't go to bed hungry tonight. But as he was walking to his cave, something caught his eye…a medium-sized deer. His eyes went wide as he gently set down the fish and prepared his bow. He grabbed an arrow and put it on the bow and aimed. He smiled as he let go with a twang, and saw the arrow heading straight for the deer, but the deer suddenly bolted off as a snake had scared it, and since the deer moved, the arrow missed and Hiccup sighed, but then he perked up with fear.

He heard a loud, pained roar of an injured dragon. Hiccup's eyes went wide as he thought he just hit a _Night Fury_. He quickly grabbed his fish and bolted back into his cave without hesitation, and put the fire out so the light wouldn't give him away. Luckily, the water he boiled was on long enough to remove all impurities and bacteria. And with that random fact aside, Hiccup poked his head out of the cave he was in and shanked it back in quickly as he saw the Skrill that was chasing him standing right there, and with an arrow in its side. Hiccup inwardly cringed as he knew that this Skrill was going to do everything in its power to tear Hiccup limb from limb. He crawled back as far into the cave as it would let him, and there he lay, trapped in a corner. And what was even worse is that the Skrill lied down right there and fell asleep! _Right _in front of Hiccup's cave! Now he was not just trapped, but trapped for the night. Hiccup didn't want to risk a fire, but he _had _to…his stomach was too hungry to do anything otherwise.

So Hiccup rebuilt the fire from the still usable tinder, and lit it before placing his fish above it to cook. And as Hiccup sat there, staring into the fire while his fish cooked, the only thing he could think about was Toothless. Nothing else was in his mind, just Toothless. How he missed his dragon…but, he never really felt….alone. Because no matter how far away Toothless is from Hiccup or vice versa, they are never alone. They always have each other in their hearts, and that will never end. Even when they're miles apart, they feel as if the other is standing right next to them, and that's what keeps them going….the fact that they know they're never truly alone. Hiccup smiled at that thought, as it warmed his heart. He picked at the fire subconsciously as he waited for the fish to finish, and once it did, he took it off of its rack-spike thing, and he began to eat.

As Hiccup was eating (and drinking), he stared into the fire, as that helped him think about things. He thought about many things that troubled him, and with the deep thought he had, he discarded many of them out, as they didn't pertain to anything. And with his stomach full, and his thoughts resolved, Hiccup stoked out the fire and fell asleep quickly after lying down.

* * *

><p>The next morning Hiccup wearily opened his eyes, as sleeping on stone isn't exactly comfortable. Last night he was going to do something about that, but he of course, had his unwanted "guardian". Oh yea…Hiccup remembered that and peeked his head out, relieved to not find any Skrill there. Hiccup then wriggled his way out (taking the metal cup with him), and he stood up, gazing around at his landscape, and his next course of action. He took a step and dropped his metal cup (which was poorly attached to his pants). He scoffed with a smile, shaking his head lightly, and bent down to pick it up. And as he did so, he felt a <em>huge <em>gust of wind go flying over him, and he stood straight, and looked to where the wind was going and low and behold there was the pissed off Skrill.

Hiccup's day couldn't have started any worse…just start it off with the dragon that's trying to kill you….how wonderful. Hiccup bolted out of there in complete fear and then stopped behind a rather large rock, thinking that he had lost the creature, but his acute ears (in these situations) picked up on some noise behind him, and he jumped over the rock, and took cover on the other side, as the side he was just on was now black from flames. Hiccup stood up and kept running, trying to find some place to go, but he ended up running into the last place he wanted to be…an open field. He wanted to go back, but some certain sounds behind him made him think otherwise. Hiccup's heart was racing as he knew that he couldn't outrun a Skrill, and even if he could, how could he get away from it if it could fly and see where he was going every step of the way?

Hiccup's train of thought was abruptly interrupted when something tackled him to the ground. He hit the ground hard, and soon found himself pinned to the ground, facing up at an extremely pissed off Skrill. It glared down at Hiccup with such intensity that even the ground around him was on fire (hypothetically). This situation reminded Hiccup of the first time he had met Toothless when he had tried to kill him. It wasn't very fun, and that reminded him of something…where's Toothless now? Hiccup thought about that as the Skrill prepared its searing hot fire to roast its meal that it had pinned. Hiccup's eyes stared at the Skrill, but his mind wasn't there, he was somewhere else, away from the world, as if reality was dead to him, like his life was flashing before his eyes or something.

Hiccup just lay there waiting for death to come, as it was inevitable. But it never came…and when he actually _did _come back to reality, he noticed that the Skrill wasn't there…he momentarily wondered where it went before he turned his head to the side to see two dragons fighting fiercely. The Skrill was fighting some kind of Obsidian colored dragon, and that dragon looked vaguely familiar to Hiccup, but he couldn't think right now as he was just getting back to this life I like to call reality. But he kept watching the fight. The Obsidian dragon was winning, and the Skrill was badly losing. In fact, it was as if the Obsidian dragon was going too fast for the Skrill to even counter-attack him. The battle was fierce as there was blood everywhere, but it ended with the Obsidian dragon winning, and the Skrill lying dead on the ground, motionless.

Hiccup looked at the Skrill before casting his glance over at the Obsidian dragon. The dragon turned its head towards him and its green eyes eyed him. Hiccup could only smile slightly before passing out from all this action…

* * *

><p>Hiccup woke up in a comfortable cave, with a beautiful sapphire-blue fire burning in front of him, and he looked underneath him to find a mound of soft straw. It was actually extremely comfortable…something that Hiccup missed so dearly. But Hiccup was curious at how he ended up here…the only thing he remembered was...wait…does that mean? Hiccup's eyes lit up with excitement as he jumped up out of his bed and ran out of the cave with a smile, looking around. But his smile quickly faded when nothing was there. He sighed, and sat down at the entrance to the cave, clearly upset about not being able to find what he was looking for. He picked up a stick, and stirred at the ground, and then he got an idea to try and ease the disappointment. He turned around and faced the cave, and started to draw the cave, as he likes to draw pretty much anything.<p>

And as he was drawing he would hear a few noises here and there, but he thought nothing of it, as most of them were bird noises anyway. His hand started to draw again, and Hiccup would occasionally look up at the cave to make sure he had everything right as he was indeed a perfectionist in his drawing. After finishing his perfect little drawing in the dirt, he stood up, throwing the stick aside, and turned, looking at the sunset. How he wished Toothless was here with him right now…that would just make everything better again.

But he knew Toothless wasn't coming back…he could actually still hear his little croons. No seriously, he actually could hear his croons again. Hiccup perked up hearing the croon again and slowly turned around. And standing right there in the middle of the clearing was Toothless. Hiccup could have sworn that his heart exploded. He had finally…_finally _found his friend. Hiccup couldn't contain his joy and he ran straight for the Fury with the biggest smile on his face and tears of joy coming out of his eyes. And Toothless also was running straight for Hiccup, as he too, even though he was trying all this time to avoid Hiccup, couldn't avoid or didn't want to avoid him anymore.

*Cue Chariots of Fire music XD

They were running straight for each other and when they met they hugged each other so tightly that both of them were squeezing the life out of the other (mostly Toothless). Hiccup actually had to tell him that Toothless was crushing the life out of him, and Toothless let go with a little embarrassed smile. Hiccup just smiled at him and hugged him again. Toothless crooned and put his head around Hiccup, hugging back and purring. Hiccup was so happy that he was actually crying.

Hiccup let go and looked at Toothless with a large smile. Toothless smiled back, and licked Hiccup's tears away, earning a few laughs from Hiccup who tried to push Toothless' head away. Hiccup couldn't express in words how much happiness he had.

He had found his buddy….he had found his friend…

…His _best_ friend…

* * *

><p><strong>So Chapter 7 is up and running! Nice! More chapter to come! Oh ho ho...just because he found Toothless doesn't mean that the story's over!<strong>

**So many chapters to come with surprising twists and turns! But no worries, Toothless and Hiccup will be together these next chapters...mostly**

**Inteways, R&R and all that kewl jazz! XD**


	8. The Journey Back

**Chapter 8 – The Journey Back**

* * *

><p>Hiccup woke up and stretched, his back feeling sore from the rocky ground he slept on for the night. He glanced around the small cave looking for Toothless, but didn't see him. He grunted confusedly at himself before standing up and stretching yet again to help wake up. He lazily walked out of the cave, rubbing his eyes. The sun hit him square in the eyes and he snapped his head away, blocking the sun with his hands hissing lowly. The boy took a few steps out from the cave and lowered his hands, his eyes now adjusted to the light. Hiccup's stomach growled and he grabbed at it, groaning softly. The boy forgot the last time he had eaten, and now that he was thinking about it, he was very hungry. He turned and walked back into the cave to retrieve his bow and arrow that he left there. He picked up the bow along with a few arrows, and brought along whatever was left of the backpack just in case he stayed longer than he planned.<p>

The boy walked out of the cave again, glancing about before walking into the forest, bow at the ready, waiting for a nice dear to come by. After a long trek through the woods, Hiccup stumbled upon an old oak tree that had a nice view of the small stream that ran down near it. Hiccup smiled to himself and swung the bow over his shoulder and leapt onto the tree, climbing up it. Once at the height he wanted, Hiccup jumped onto a nearby thick branch and knelt down on it, drawing his bow and waited. After a considerable amount of time, a large buck revealed itself to the boy, coming to the stream to get a drink. The boy instinctively raised his bow, strung the arrow, pulled it back, and aimed. He sucked in a breath to help him steady his hand, and when he had it lined up he released. The arrow left the bow with a sharp whistle and hurtled towards its unsuspecting target. Being hit, the buck fell over with a death grunt, lying there motionless with an arrow protruding out of it's side.

Hiccup leapt down off the tree and rolled on the ground to take the impact. He ran over to the buck and stood there for a second, watching the buck to make sure it was surely dead. He even kicked at its head a few times to clarify. Once positive that the deer was dead, Hiccup ripped the arrow out of the buck, examined it for damage, then stuck it into his quiver seeing that it could be used again. Hiccup took out his dagger that he always carries with him and stabbed into the deer, ripping at its flesh. He skinned and gutted the deer there, putting the raw meat into his backpack and wrapping the pelt up and carrying it under his arms. He carried the newly acquired supplies to his cave and dropped them outside of it. He took the pelt and skinned it, cleaning it of any debris or flesh, then cut it into strips and used it to repair his torn backpack and a few holes in his pants. The boy sighed, and took the rest of the pelt, rolled it up, and stuck it into a pouch on the side of his pack. He took the meat into the cave, started a fire, and skewered the meat with a stick, hanging them over the fire to cook.

While the meat was cooking, Hiccup stepped outside and lied down in the clearing, watching the sunrise. The skies were flooded with colors or red, yellow, blue, and white. Hiccup sighed again, a grin spreading on his face from the colors. He sometimes wishes he could draw in colors like that, instead of just using charcoal. Hiccup's stomach growled again from him smelling the aroma of the cooking meat. He sat up and glanced back at the cave before looking at the landscape being hit by the rising sun. He took in the scenery before standing and turning back to the cave, going inside and sitting next to the fire, taking in its warmth and hungrily waiting for the meat to finish.

Hiccup perked up and looked towards the cave entrance when he heard a soft thump outside. He poked his head out and chuckled a bit, seeing Toothless finishing off a rather large cod. "So, went fishing early, huh?" The obsidian dragon turned towards the boy and grunted, licking its scaly lips after form the succulent taste of the fish. Hiccup shook his head, grinning, then went back to his meat, which was now ready to eat. He took it off the fire and waited for it to cool enough before trying to eat it. Once finished, Hiccup packed everything he could up into his pack and kicked the fire all over the cave so that it wouldn't appear that it was occupied. He walked out and looked over at Toothless who was sitting up, staring at him with those wide puppy-dog eyes. Hiccup couldn't help but laugh at that and walked over to the dragon, scratching behind his ears, making the dragon purr loudly. "How about we leave now bud. Let's go home." Hiccup leapt onto the dragon and positioned himself. He gave Toothless the go-ahead, and the obsidian dragon stretched its long wings, and shoved them down, pushing the two up from the massive blast of air. Toothless flew higher and higher until they were near the clouds.

Hiccup missed this so much. He missed flying and he missed Toothless, and now with both of them back he felt complete again. He smiled to himself and looked down at the island as it drew further and further away. He looked forwards and closed his eyes, enjoying the wind blowing against his face. Hiccup opened his eyes as a thought occurred to him. _"I wonder if I'll ever see those Night Furies again…" _It was an interesting thought since Hiccup and basically everyone else thought that Toothless was the only Night Fury around here. Hiccup thought about visiting the dragons again, but for now he wanted to just be away from that island and back at Berk. He missed home. Although it wasn't as important to him as Toothless, he still missed it. He wondered what everyone was doing and if they noticed he had left. He didn't know how long he was away…Weeks? Months? Years even? No…it couldn't have been years. Hiccup would have known that at least. It didn't matter how long he was gone, he was just happy he was going to _be _home.

He looked down at his obsidian friend and patted the side of his head, smiling softy. The dragon turned its head up towards him and gave off its own smile in reply. "Nice to finally go home, huh bud?" The dragon grunted happily in reply, and shot forward with an extra burst of speed. Hiccup fell back slightly and chuckled from the dragon's boost; Soon, they would be home, where they belonged.

* * *

><p>"Are you really telling me that my son is nowhere to be found?" Stoick angrily said, clenching his fist. "We looked everywhere from here to Outcast island and everything around Berk that we know of. We even went further than that and we're telling you, we can't find him." Astrid said fearlessly. Stoick growled lowly, then slammed his fist into the rock table, breaking it in-half and stood angrily, walking out of the room and towards his home where he ripped the door off, and slammed it back in place. The door just fell over after a few seconds. "Do you think he's mad?" Fishlegs sheepishly said. "No, he's very happy, what do you think legs? Of <em>course <em>he's mad." Astrid heatedly said. "Was just asking…" Fishlegs replied, withdrawing slightly from the group of teens. Snotlout boasted to everyone that he was sure that Hiccup was either dead or would never be found, and was immediately punched in the face by Astrid.

"Maybe he's on an island we haven't found yet?" Astrid looked over at Fishlegs. "What do you mean an island we haven't discovered yet? We've found all the islands around here!" She spat. "Well I'm sorry for trying to _HELP!"_Fishlegs angrily replied, storming off towards his home with Meatlug. Astrid blew her hair back and snorted, looking out towards the sea, her anger quickly turning into sadness. She sighed, rubbing her shoulder before getting on Stormfly and flying around for a while, thinking it would do her some good. Snotlout got up rubbing his head from Astrid's hit, then glared at Hookfang. "Oh I'm sorry. I missed the part at where that was funny." Hookfang glared back, then hit Snotlout's legs out from under him, making him fall on his back harshly. The large red dragon snickered at his rider's pain. Snotlout dizzily put a hand up, pointing at the sky. " I still don't think that's funny…"

* * *

><p>Hiccup looked down at the islands as they passed them, one after the other. With each passing island Hiccup felt Berk getting closer and closer. His heart was tearing at him from the inside, excited to get back home. His pleasant experience was broken when they passed an island he didn't like…Outcast island. His heart dropped and he felt a loss of breath for a moment when he looked down on that black, jagged island. How could people even survive on that rock slab? Hiccup never fully understood that. "Take us a bit higher bud, I don't want them seeing us" Toothless grunted in compliance and rose higher into the sky, flying along with the clouds. Hiccup gasped in horror when he saw a few boats leaving the docks and people moving around on the island. Had they been spotted? It didn't seem so. The boy stared down at the island as dragon after dragon attacked the ships and island. Flashes of red and yellow erupted over the island, covering it with more color than the island's ever had.<p>

Hiccup looked forwards, not wanting to pay any more attention to the island. "Come on bud, home's just ahead." As the two neared their home island, some dark clouds formed around them. The clouds spat rain and lightning all around them and the wind blew harshly. "Where did this come from?!" Hiccup shouted, confused that the storm just appeared. Lightning struck here and there, sometimes almost hitting the two. "Dive Toothless, Dive!" The dragon gladly did so, pulling its wings close to its body and shot down, quickly diving close to the water before leveling off. The waves rolled and splashed everywhere, making the once still ocean look like a battlefield. Hiccup growled in annoyance, and looked around for any place to land. He spotted an island close by and directed Toothless towards it. He looked back at the raging ocean, then looked up at the dark clouds that blocked out the sun. He growled again, and looked forwards, the island barely visible. "Come on Toothless! We're alm-." Hiccup's words were cut off when a lightning bolt struck in front of the two, striking a tree and splitting it in half. One of the half fell down in front of the two and Toothless instinctively dove to avoid hitting it, flying under it. But he forgot about Hiccup being on his back, and the tree knocked Hiccup off of Toothless, sending him crashing onto the sandy beach below. Toothless whined and turned around realizing this and flew back towards the beach. He saw Hiccup lying on the beach being drowned in wave after wave as they struck the beach.

The dragon snarled and launched forwards, snatching the boy from the murderous waves and carrying him away. The dragon frantically searched for a place to rest as the storm only grew worse. Toothless spotted a cave on the side of a mountain, and before going into it he launched a plasma bolt into it to clear out anything that may have been in there. After waiting a few moments, he flew in and laid Hiccup's body on the rocky ground, and curled around him, keeping him warm. The Night Fury whined softly, nudging the boy's head. Hiccup was still breathing, but was unconscious from the fall. Toothless grunted, then looked out at the raging storm, seeing that it had picked up in severity. Toothless curled around Hiccup a little bit tighter since the freezing rain would make Hiccup's body cold. Hiccup was quite resistant to the cold and had grown used to it, but it would still take its toll if he was exposed to this amount of freezing for a long time. The Night Fury watched the boy's breathing, then laid his head down on his paws, closing his eyes, the sound of the raging storm outside fading as he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>2 years, 2 long. Kinda dropped off the radar, haven't written for that entire time span. I don't know why just lost inspiration or something. I'm getting back into it at the busiest part of my life - college. So yea. I'm not dead. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. <strong>


End file.
